deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the Mushroom Kingdom hero and head mascot of Nintendo. He previously fought Sonic the Hedgehog in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Baby Mario & Yoshi vs. Stewie *Mario vs Asura *Mario VS Bayonetta *Mario VS Black Knight *Mario vs. Bomberman *Mario vs Bugs Bunny *Crash Bandicoot vs Mario *Mario vs Donatello *Mario VS Dr. Eggman *Mario vs. The Flash *Mario vs Frisk *Mario vs Godzilla *Mario vs He-man *Mario vs Iron Man *Jake Long vs Mario *Mario vs King Dedede *Mario vs King K. Rool *Mario vs Knuckles *Mario vs Leonardo *Mario vs Little Mac *Mario vs Luffy *Mario Vs. Luigi Vs. Wario Vs. Waluigi *Mario vs. Neptune *Mario vs. Ness *Mario vs Pac-Man (By MagicRock) *Mario vs Pikachu *Mario vs. Pit (By Shrek and Metal) *Mario VS Popeye *Proto Man VS Mario *Mario vs Ruby Rose (by Pikells) *Mario vs. Sailor Mars *Sailor Moon vs Composite Mario vs Buu *Mario vs Sans *Mario vs Shadow *Mario vs Solid Snake *Mario Vs Sportacus *Mario VS Spyro *Mario vs Superman *Mario vs Terry Crews *Mario Vs Dr. Wily *Mario vs Yang Xiao Long Mario vs Mario *Mario vs Paper Mario *Super Show!Mario vs Movie!Mario *Metal Mario Vs. Mini-Mario *Mario (SMBZ) vs Mario (SMG4) As Dr. Mario *Dr. Mario vs The Medic *Dr Mario vs Valentine As Movie Mario *Movie!Mario vs CD-i Link *Bad reboot battle royale As Metal Mario *Metal Mario Vs. Mini-Mario *Metal Mario vs Metal Sonic *Metal Mario vs Silver Sonic With Luigi *Mario and Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie *Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi *Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta *Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Knuckles *MARIO & LUIGI VS JAK AND DAXTER *Mario & Luigi vs Mega Man & Proto Man *Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox *Sans and papyrus VS Mario and luigi *Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow *Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails With Sonic *Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman (By Cropfist) Battles Royale *1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale *Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) *NES Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) *Nintendo Hero Battle Royale *Nintendo's Red Hat Heroes Battle Royale *Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale *Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale (As Dr. Mario, by Arigarmy) *Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale *Video Game Duo Battle Royale *Video Game Heroes Battle Royale With Yoshi * Mario & Yoshi vs. Ratchet & Clank * Mario & Yoshi vs Rayman & Globox * Mario and Yoshi VS Sonic and Tails With Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse With Smash Bros-verse * Super Smash Bros Vs Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Vs PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse With Peach * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy Completed Fights * Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie * Mario VS Batman * Mario vs Bubsy * Captain America vs. Mario (By Hipper) * Mario VS Captain Falcon (By Chompy-King) * Mario vs Charizard * Mario vs Cinder Fall * Mario vs Donkey Kong * Mario vs Fox McCloud * Mario vs Ganondorf * Mario vs Goku * Super Mario vs. Inkling * Mario VS Kirby * Mario VS Kirby VS Mega Man * Mario vs Kratos * Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief * Mario vs Link * Mario VS Luigi * Mario vs Master Chief * Mario vs Mega Man * Mario vs Mickey Mouse * Super Mario vs Paper Mario * Rayman vs Mario * Mario vs Ryu Hoshi * Mario vs Samus * Mario vs. Scorpion * Mario vs Shovel Knight * Mario vs Spider-Man * Mario VS SpongeBob Squarepants * Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario * Mario vs Wario * Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake * Mario & Luigi VS Olimar & Louie * Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails * Doctors Battle Royale * Hammering battle royale * Mario Sprite Battle Royale * Super Mario 64 Heroes Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Han Solo * Luke Skywalker * [[Red (Angry Birds)|Red (Angry Birds)]] * Scott Pilgrim * Woody Woodpecker History Mario was one of the Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gear * Mario's usual weapon is his Hammer that he can shrink to store in his pocket and increase its size to practically anything * Mario can equip badges that give him special powers. For example, the ulti-free badge gives him an infinite amount of all the Bros. Items from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and the Spike Badge gives him the ability to touch spikes and not get hurt. Equipment and Tools *F.L.U.D.D: Watering machine that sprays water all over the place and acts like jetpack *Battle Cards: Various effects *Various karts *Boomerang *Various caps *POW Block *P-Balloon *Spin Drill *Shells Power-Ups * Boomerang Mario: Using the Boomerang Flower, Mario dresses up like a Boomerang Bro and uses a boomerang at a time to defeat enemies, destroy projectiles, and collect items from a distance. * Cape Mario: Equipping a cape after using the Cape Feather, Mario can Fly for unprecedented amounts of time and deflect projectiles. He can also divebomb an opponent. * Cat Mario: Using a Super Bell, Mario puts on a cat suit that allows him to run quickly on all fours and scale walls while clawing at opponents. * Cloud Mario: Using the Cloud Flower, Mario can jump higher while making cloud platforms and step over them. His power can be canceled out by water. * Fire Mario: Using the Fire Flower, Mario can create and manipulate fireballs. * Flying Squirrel Mario: Using a Super Acorn, Mario combines the abilities of his Racoon and Cape forms. * Gold Mario: Using the Gold Flower, Mario turns gold-skin while able to create and manipulate fireballs that turn those they hit into coins. * Ice Mario: Using the Ice Flower, Mario can create and manipulate iceballs. * Raccoon Mario: Using the Super Leaf, Mario can fly after reaching enough speed and hover downward, though a P-Wing will boost Mario's abilities to fly indefinitely * Mushroom Power Ups ** Bee Mario: Using a Bee Mushroom, Mario gains a bee-like outfit while able to temporary fly, climb honeycombs and walk on flower petals and clouds. This form can be canceled by water. ** Boo Mario: Using a Boo Mushroom, Mario can turn into a Boo with the same powers as the ghosts themselves. ** Mega Mario: Using the Mega Mushroom, Mario can enlarge into an invincible obstacle-smashing giant for a short time. Mario is powerful enough to destroy pipes and instantly kill Bowser with a stomp. ** Propeller Mario: Using the Propeller Mushroom, Mario gains a propeller helmet that lets him fly upwards. ** Rock Mario: Using a Rock Mushoom, Mario is encased in a boulder that allows him to crush enemies than himself. ** Spring Mario: Using a Spring Mushroom, Mario is encased in a spring coil that allows him to jump very high. * Accessories ** Bunny Mario: Putting on the Bunny Hood, Mario is able to run faster, jump higher, and flutter in midair. ** Frog Mario: Putting on the Frog Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively without needing to breathe. But Mario's movement on land is limited to jumping. ** Hammer Mario: Putting on a Hammer Suit, Mario cans the powers of the Hammer Brothers with an infinite supply of hammers while able to create and manipulate fireballs. ** Metal Mario: Putting the Metal Cap, Mario become metal-skinned and nearly invincible. Upon his feats is withstanding strong winds, underwater currents. But while his speed is unaffected, the downside is that he can be injured by a fall and he can sink easily. ** Penguin Mario: Putting on the Penguin Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively while able to create and manipulate iceballs. ** Shell Mario: Putting on the Blue Shell, Mario can swim fast, dodge attacks, and slide through enemies. ** Tanooki Mario: Putting on a Tanooki Suit, Mario becames a version of Raccoon Mario than can temporary transform into a stone statue. ** Wing Mario: Putting on the Wing Cap, Mario can temporary fly with a slow descent. Super Star Using a Invincible Star, Mario becomes invulnerable with increased speed and able to easily defeat opponents by simple contact. But the effects last for a short time. A Rainbow Star can transform Mario into Rainbow Mario with the effects more extensive and longer-lasting than those of a Super Star, and Mario cannot earn extra lives by defeating enemies. As Rainbow Mario runs, he leaves a light trail behind him and breaks through certain objects. However, Mario cannot use this with any of his power-ups. Feats *Breaks bricks with his fists on a daily basis. *Every time a new world destroying threat appears in an RPG, Mario always prevails. *Defeated Bowser frequently despite Bowser's massive power advantage. **Normally rescues Princess Peach each time after defeating Bowser. *Has defeated literally thousands of different types of enemies. **Has defeated the entire Koopa Troop multiple times despite being significantly outnumbered. *Has become the most iconic and recognizable video game characters of all time. Flaws * Average intelligence. * Power-ups can be knocked out of him and some have time limits. * Can only equip one badge at a time * Despite rescuing Peach multiple times, has failed many times in preventing her capture in the first place. * Has been kidnapped by DK, Bowser and King Boo. * Has been killed by Dimentio... * ...and literally sent to hell Alternate Versions Paper Mario Gallery MarioSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 Mario riding Yoshi.png|Mario riding Yoshi. Fire Mario.png|Fire Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World.png|Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 Frog Mario.png|Frog Mario in the later Mario Games Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario Rainbow Mario.png|Rainbow Mario Mario Hammer.png|Mario with his trusty hammer. Mega Mario.png|Mega Mario Ice Flower Mario.jpg|Ice Mario File:Dr_Mario_SSB4.png|Dr Mario ShowMario.jpeg|Mario as he appears in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show MovieMario.png|Mario as he appears in the Super Mario Bros. movie Hipster Mario.jpeg|Hipster Mario Super Mario Brothers - The Evolution of Mario.png|The Evolution of Mario Mario gif.gif|Mario Finale Luigi and mario.jpg|Mario And Luigi Mario Soccer Spirits.png|A Mario Card Mario icon.png|Mario Stock Icon Trivia * Mario first came to being in the year 1981 in the Donkey Kong Arcade game, because of this, he first came to being in the Arcades before making his debit on Super Mario Brothers for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Poll If Mario were to return to Death Battle, who do you think he'd fight? Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Rematch/Remastered battle) Crash (Crash Bandicoot) Ryu (Street Fighter) Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) Sans (Undertale) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Link (Legend Of Zelda) Rayman (Rayman) Other Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Italian Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Completed Profile Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Character Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gun Wielders Category:Water Manipulator Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Healers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Gods Category:Time Travelers Category:Sket Dance Characters